The new Caryopteris cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Caryopteris varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during August of 2011.
The seed parent is the, unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Caryopteris ‘CT-Z-16’. The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety first flowered July of 2012. The new variety was selected August of 2012 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2011 open pollination, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by terminal vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel during Fall of 2012 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.